así como fluye el río
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: [AU] "—Y así como fluye el río, yo no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti. —Hay cosas que están destinadas a ser, pues yo no pude evitar enamorarme de ti."


**Conteo de palabras:** 726 según google docs.

 **Advertencia:** AU, fluff extremo, OoC.

 **Comentarios:** para el intercambio de drabbles de la Russian Weekend, no recordaba esta canción, fue hermoso reencontrarme con ella. ¡Ojalá te guste, linda!

* * *

Viktor entró a la pista de patinaje, obedeciendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones que venían escritas en un papelito. Si la memoria no le fallaba, esa letra y el uso de las palabras le pertenecía a nadie más que a Yuri, e intrigado por la razón de venir allí, terminó siguiéndole el juego. Decía algo acerca de ayudarle con la coreografía que había diseñado, que necesitaba perfeccionar algunos movimientos y no sabía cómo hacer unos otros. El mayor había sentido una enorme alegría y orgullo cuando el chico admitió necesitarle.

Se ató los patines que había dejado para él y caminó hasta el centro de la pista, bajo un reflector, justo como el papel le decía que lo hiciera, y esperó a que Yuri llegara y le mostrara la coreografía. Se sentía emocionado de que su gatito estuviera creciendo, aún recordaba cuando apenas estaba creando sus propias rutinas, y se sintió orgulloso pensando que el rubio llegaría a ser una leyenda algún día, lo superaría por mucho, aún si no lo veía en ese momento.

La música comenzó a sonar, suaves acordes y la suave, muy cariñosa voz de Elvis Presley se lograba escuchar en las bocinas. Viktor soltó una pequeña risa, divertido ante el hecho de que escogiera esa canción. Una vez en una luna azul, le pareció recordar que tras embriagarse, le había dicho al muchacho que si planeaba conquistarle, _Can't Help Falling In love With You_ era la clave para el éxito. Incluso se lo había cantado en el karaoke cuando preguntó cuál canción era esa.

Terminada la primera estrofa de la canción, Yuri apareció de una de las esquinas, y Viktor se preguntó el cómo había logrado mimetizarse tan bien con la oscuridad, si su cabello era rubio y su piel blanca como la de las hadas. Rodeó un par de veces al mayor, su expresión indescifrable, mas cuando sus ojos se posaron en él y notaron la ligera diversión en los suyos, su mirada se volvió más suave, y con sus barreras debilitadas pudo notar también algo de nerviosismo.

Cuando la canción llegó al coro, comenzó a hacer una combinación de piruetas y pequeños saltos, relajados, elegantes, casi lánguidos, sin la presión de tener que impresionar a unos jueces, pero sí con el corazón latiendo a mil por tener que impresionar a la persona más importante en su vida. Se notaba en la manera que movía sus pies, los gestos de sus manos, y cada movimiento que hacía cuánta emoción y sentimiento le había puesto a la coreografía. Le regaló una ligera risa a su gatito imaginándoselo tratando de aprender todos esos pasos para poder conquistarlo.

Aún podía recordarlo, el momento en que le había dicjo que le quería. Yuri había llegado a su habitación de hotel, bastante alterado, y tras decirle que podía confiar en él, le escuchó confesarse y había sido la primera vez que le escuchó nervioso, puesto que aquella emoción no cuadraba con la imagen de adolescente hormonal que la mayoría tenía de él. Le confesó que su sentir era correspondido, pero que, por razones de ley y sociedad, esperarían ambos al menos hasta que llegara a la edad de consentimiento, pero para tener relaciones ambos, esperaron hasta que el menor cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Jamás habíaesperado tanto en su vida, pero había valido la pena, o al menos eso pensaba cuando veía al chico de ahora diecinueve años, patinar para él con su alma y corazón en la manga.

Finalmente la música se detuvo, Yuri, con los pasos de su rutina bien calculados, terminó en frente de Viktor, una sonrisa autosuficiente mientras terminaba de jadear, una ligera capa de sudor cubriendo su rostro y el rubor en sus mejillas denotando el enorme esfuerzo que había puesto en su coreografía. Su sonrisa se volvió más jovial, más aniñada, y sin avisarle, se lanzó a sus braxos para darle un beso. Cuando se separó, hundió su cabeza en su cuello, jadeando aún por el esfuerzo.

—Y así como fluye el río seguro hasta el océano… no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti, Viktor Nikiforov.

Era demasiado cursi, sin embargo, no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que infestó su rostro ni la calidez en su pecho cuando respondió a su declaración.

—Hay cosas que estaban destinadas hacer… pues yo no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, Yuri Plisetski.


End file.
